Goldion
Goldion. also known as the Demon General Bloodis, is a major antagonist in the video game, Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. He worked for Void Dark because he brainwashed him and after the brainwashing had worn off, he trained Killia by pretending to still be brainwashed. He is Void Dark and Lieze's father and Killia and Zeroken's master. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * All Might Vs Goldion History Death Battle Info Weapons * Fists Skills and Abilities Overload Skills * Spirited Tempest: Spirited Tempest doubles Goldion's stats for a short period of time. Unique Techniques * Dark Rosario: Goldion chops the ground to make a cross of dark energy on the floor that hurts anyone it hits. * Destruction Shot: Goldion chops the ground and makes balls of dark energy which gather around his hand, he then throws the dark energy at the enemy which traps them in a ball before punching through it. * Golden Battle Coat: Goldion chops the ground which takes him and his enemy to the centre of the planet, Goldion the powers up before punching so hard that it generates an explosion that destroys the planet. * Ultimate Demon Technique - Ultimate Skill: Macrocosm: Goldion fires a beam of holy energy from his hand. It is his most powerful skill. Martial Arts Technique * Triple Strike: Goldion hits the enemy into the air before hitting them with a powerful punch before they hit the ground. * Phantom Blow: Goldion creates three duplicates the knocks the enemy into the air before they all kick them back down. * Hurricane Blow: Goldion uppercuts the enemy with a hurricane. * Purgatory Palm: Goldion punches the enemy which leaves cracks in space which explode. * Rising Domination: Goldion uppercuts the enemy which sends them flying into the sky. * Big Bang: Goldion places the enemy on the Sun before punching it so hard that it creates a black hole that explodes recreating the Big Bang. * No Way Out: Goldion creates a massive ball of energy that the enemy is trapped in while Goldion throws them around before he slams two pillars into it causing it to explode. Feats * Was the one to develop the Ultimate Demon Technique and all of its skills. * Beat Killidia (Killia's former self) with ease. * Taught both Killia and Zeroken the Ultimate Demon Technique. * Is the second strongest member of Void Dark's army. * It was stated that all of Void Dark's demon generals could destroy 2000-3000 Netherworlds. * Survived Killia's ultimate move Macrocosm (Goldion thought that it would kill him). * Became as strong as a demon from the Carnage Dimension (The weakest demon from the Carnage Dimension nearly beat the Disgaea 5 cast with ease). * After he becomes an ally, he can fight on par with Killia and Void Dark (Void Dark's soul can power up someone to the point of them being able to destroy the galaxy and Killia beat them). * Can recreate the Big Bang. * Can fly from Jupiter to the Sun in a second. Faults * Goldion has a scar from his battle with Killia if it is struck it will deal massive damage. * His version of Macrocosm isn't perfected. * In a bad ending, he was beaten and killed by Void Dark. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Ageless Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Elementals Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Monster Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains